monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skrill
Ice |move = Electric Torpedo, Aerial Lightning Blast |ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis |elements = Thunder |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = The most dangerous of the northern dragons, the Skrill is known for riding lightning bolts and infusing themselves with electricity. Swift, powerful, and evil in nature, they hate the more benevolent Night Furies and are driven mad by the scent or sight of one. Their aerial abilities are almost unmatched. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Skrill is an incredibly dangerous Pseudowyvern that is found in the "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk" expansion pack, but only at night. It exercises control over lightning and is most often active during a storm. They are notable for their hatred of Night Furies. English: Skrill Japanese: ?? Latin: Pseudodraco fulgur In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information The most dangerous of the northern dragons, the Skrill is known for riding lightning bolts and infusing themselves with electricity. Swift, powerful, and evil in nature, they hate the more benevolent Night Furies and are driven mad by the scent or sight of one. Their aerial abilities are almost unmatched. Introductory Cutscene Location: Frozen Seaway Area 3 Synopsis: A small herd of Popo are seen peacefully grazing on the slopes of Area 3. The camera switches to an aerial view of the area, and a dragon-shaped shadow can be seen flashing over the Popo herd. Immediately spooked, the herbivores turn and flee the area, even as the unknown monster can be seen descending farther up the slope... When the hunter enters the area, it is devoid of Popos. He/she bends down to investigate the footprints they left behind in the snow, when all of a sudden, a huge roar echoes into the frozen atmosphere. The hunter looks up and takes a defensive position, seeing the massive black wyvern perched on a ledge with its evil yellow eyes. The Skrill snarls at the hunter, then spreads its wings and lets out a screech, and lightning begins to course over its body and shoot in random directions. The hunter is almost hit by a bolt that reflects off of the Skrill's tail. The Skrill finishes the display and sees the hunter getting up off the ground. It rises into the air and dives, electricity still crackling across its body as it skims the ground and narrowly misses the hunter again. It lands and lets out its roar as the hunter faces it, ready to begin the hunt. Event Cutscene Location: Primal Forest Area 5 Synopsis: In the foggy Area 5, a Night Fury curls up on the ground to sleep. The view shifts to the massive skeleton shadowing the area, where a pair of yellow eyes glares down at the black Elder Dragon. A dark shape scuttles up a rib bone and prepares to spring. Meanwhile, the hunter has just entered Area 5 and immediately catches sight of the snoring Night Fury. As he/she watches, the Elder Dragon gets to its feet with a roar and stretches out tiredly - and then a black shape hurtles from out of the night and strikes the Night Fury! Revealing itself to be a massive Skrill, the beast allows a current of electricity to run across its crest, and it flares out its wings intimidatingly. The Night Fury tries to run, but the Skrill backs it into a corner. On the sidelines, the hunter steps forward, facing the Skrill's back, and prepares for the hunt to begin. Basic Information Monster Class: Pseudowyvern Weakness: Ice Element: Thunder Status Ailments: Thunderblight, Paralysis Habitats: Forest + Hills, Snowy Mountains, Nest Hole, Sandy Plains, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Frozen Seaway, Ancient Spire, Cavernous Cliffs, Berk Woods Behavior: *Feeds on Kelbi or Razorback Boars to recover stamina *Cannot use electric attacks when low on stamina *Drops an item when knocked out of its Electric Torpedo attack *Sparks around its crest and spines when enraged - these sparks create an invisible aura that damages hunters that get too close Physiology and Behavior The Skrill is a dragon-like beast that has been classified as a Pseudowyvern. It is a nomadic species that doesn't stay in one area for long in its search for food, and can inhabit a variety of surprising subregions. Unfortunately, its wide range places a large number of people and monsters at risk, because the Skrill is so ridiculously aggressive that it is actually considered evil. Something to note is that the Skrill has an intense hatred of its closest cousin, the Night Fury. Both monsters are very similar, which would explain their animosity toward one another. But while Night Furies try to leave their enemy alone, a Skrill will ignore all other threats when a Night Fury is detected and try to slay it. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Skrill initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. Items/Carves The Skrill can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head, back, and both wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Skrill Hide+: This hide is insulated on the inside, but extremely conductive on the outside. A cloak of this turns its owner into a savage lightning bolt! *'Skrill Scale+': A scale infused with lightning. When touched, it sends an uncomfortable tingle through the fingers. *'Skrill Fang+': The fang of a Skrill, designed for ripping up its prey. It doesn't let go no matter what. *'Skrill Claw+': This claw is found on the Skrill's wing, and is incredibly sharp. Able to grip the ground as its owner traverses its territory. *'Skrill Spike+': Many of these line the Skrill's back and tail. They are razor-sharp and have a metallic consistency. *'Skrill Tail': Long, thin, and whip-like, this tail is covered in spines. Watch out for the telltale whistle of metal through air. *'Skrill Crest': A crest formed from a ring of spines encircling the Skrill's head. When it wants to intimidate, it sends electricity rushing through it. *'Skrill Lapis': A light-colored jewel found within the bowels of its owner after death. Its soft glow is reminiscent of a thunderbolt. G': *'Skrill Piel: Equally usable as an insulator or conductor. Just remember which side is which. *'Skrill Shard': Contains enough electricity to power a lightbulb. Now imagine what a full set could do. *'Hvy Skrill Fang': This fang is adapted for holding prey and not letting go. It's heavier than it looks. *'Skrill Talon': Super-sharp and as conductive as its spikes, the Skrill's claws are its most feared weapons. *'Skrill Thorn': Watch out - these metal spikes lining a Skrill's backbone attract and conduct electricity. Even one that's been carved isn't safe to touch. *'Skrill Lash': When this tail is lashed, the crackle of lightning together with the whistle of metal is heard. *'Skrill Crown': A crown indicating just who the king really is. The metallic tips attract electricity and allow sparks to jump in a frightening manner. *'Skrill Mantle': Darker than a Skrill Lapis, this incredible stone is very rare. How the Skrill creates it is completely unknown. A': *'Skrill Splinter: Sharp as a knife, this lightning-blessed scale fatally wounds those who scratch themselves on it. *'Skrill Dermis': The outside layer is a great insulator, but the inside layer conducts electricity flawlessly. *'Vile Skrill Fang': The perfect weapon for a carnivorous wyvern, this tooth is sharp enough to plunge deep into its prey. *'Skrill Ripper': Said to be able to rend metal, this Skrill claw comes wrapped in lightning even after being carved. *'Skrill Pike': An incredible lightning rod, whomever takes this from its owner is sure to be punished from above. *'Skrill Tailbone': The loudest thunderclaps that occur during a storm are caused by the lash of a Skrill's tail. *'Skrill KingCrown': Only the most powerful Skrills wear this crown, a tiara of lightning that other monsters cower before. *'Skrill BlackLapis': The darkest stone to come from a Skrill. It crackles with thunder and oozes shadow from its core. Attacks Normal Electric Aura: When enraged, blue sparks will dance across the Skrill's crest and back spines. Hunters nearby will have their health drained if they approach too closely. Crawling Charge: Scuttles forward on its belly, similarly to Nargacuga. Tail Lash: Rears its tail back, then swipes it quickly to the other side. Leaping Charge: Starts to run forward, then leaps at the hunter in a series of large pounces, similarly to Barioth. Wing Strike: Pulls its right wing back, then strikes out with it, similarly to Tigrex. Aerial Charge: Stands up and flares its wings, then suddenly rockets forward with wings outstretched. It will then turn around and either remain in the air or land. Gust Attack: While in the air, rears up and flaps its wings once, sending a small wave of electricity flying forward a short distance. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Wing Swing: While in the air, draws a wing back and then swings it in a forward arc while it sparks with electricity. (Thunderblight) Lightning Blast: Throws its head way back and swings it to the left, then lowers it and shoots a bolt of lightning while sweeping it to the right. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Triple Flip: Similarly to the Phantom Doragyurosu, the Skrill will jump into the air and then proceed to do three electric backflips in the air, one after the other. It can aim at its target between backflips. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Electric Torpedo: Crouches and spreads its wings, then jumps high into the sky. It will then perform a wide aerial somersault and come down from behind with its wings wrapped around itself while spinning. It becomes surrounded by an aura of lightning when it gets close to its target, then unfurls its wings and lands on all fours. (Thunderblight) Roar: Shifts its wings a little, then rears its head back and releases a howl. Can be blocked by Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Leap-Strike Combo: Starts out by doing a Leaping Pounce, then pauses in front of the target and does a Wing Strike. Lightning-Lash Combo: Does a Lightning Blast and then chains it with a Tail Lash. Electric Torpedo: It now summons paralyzing lightning bolts around it as it spins. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Aerial Lightning Blast: Crouches and spreads its wings, then jumps high into the sky, as if about to do an Electric Torpedo. Then, it slowly hovers down behind its target, opens its mouth for a second, and releases a massive lightning bolt from its jaws. This attack is almost always a 1HKO. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water -20 *Thunder +40 *Ice +10 *Earth -5 *Sky +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Thunder Res +20, Divine Blessing, Element Atk Up, Raise Hunger G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water -20 *Thunder +40 *Ice +10 *Earth -5 *Sky +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Thunder Res +20, Divine Blessing, Element Atk Up, Raise Hunger A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water -10 *Thunder +50 *Ice +20 *Earth +5 *Sky +20 *Dragon (0) Skills: Thunder Res +20, Thunder Atk +2, Lightning Rod, Double Hunger Weapons Sword and Shield Lightningmonger --> Thundermonger --> Blastmonger --> Crackling Cumulus Dual Blades Horrorstorm --> Terrorstorm --> Frightstorm --> Thundering Nimbus Longsword Slickswiper --> Fluidswiper --> Beautyswiper --> Flashing Stratocumulus Lance Greatgore --> Grandgore --> Mightgore --> Booming Lacunosus Charge Blade Cloudburst --> Heavenburst --> Blackburst --> Obscuring Cumulonimbus Notes *The Skrill is a dragon in the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise. *Its Latin name means "false lightning dragon" (the "false" bit indicating that it is not technically a dragon). *It is immune to Shock Traps, and will destroy them by overloading them with electricity. *If a Night Fury is in the same area as it, it will ignore hunters and always attack the other monster. **It will be more easily enraged when in this state of ignorance. *Whenever a Skrill appears, whether in a quest or as an Unstable Environment monster, the sky will cloud up and rain will fall. *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill Lightning Rod, which causes Thunder-element attacks to affect only the wearer and nothing else. **It also has the highest Thunder resistance of any other armor. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Pseudowyvern Category:Cottonmouth255